PYA Spells Jail
by Averse
Summary: [LLJJ] Your favorite Gilmore Girl is sixteen years old, and blew it with Mr. & Mrs. Stalin. Lorelai's been shipped to PYA, a boarding school hours from home. At the same time, Stars Hollow's Luke Danes is accepted into the school on a baseball scholarship
1. GoodBye Cruel World

**A/N: Okay, someone yell--scream--punish me. I broke my mental vow. I promised I wouldn't allow my crazy ideas to force me into writing a multiple part story. XP And...I was doing so well, too! So, here it is. My 'x' chapter long story. Eesh, I always hate these kinds of stories (younger characters) but, the idea won't leave me alone. So, again with the whole review thing. It takes me at least an hour for a chapter on average, and if you read it, the least you can do is leave me a quick review--even if it's just "Good!" or "I like this," I appreciate it. **

**And besides, if you actually want me to finish this one, unlike many an abandoned story before it, you'll review with some ideas of what you want to happen and the like--or just review in general. They're my main inspiration. First two chapters will be short, btw.**

PYA Spells Jail

Chapter One

Good-bye Cruel World

Perfect.

Just perfect.

Lorelai grimaced, crossing her arms over her chest huffily. She hadn't done anything worse than usual. Merely broken her curfew to stay out with some friends (a guy, which sent her parents into panic mode) and had a few drinks. All right, drinking at the age of sixteen didn't make anyone's parents too happy, but every did it at least once. Lorelai did it because it liberated her, made her feel that her over controlling parents couldn't, well, control her. But this time, she'd gotten caught. Passed out. On the porch. Jerking her gaze towards the window angrily, she remembered how they had screamed and raved.

But not like normal parents.

Not the usual 'You could have gotten hurt, don't you understand? We were worried sick!' speech. Oh, no, she'd never heard that one. Lorelai had gotten a 'What will the neighbors think' Emily Gilmore rant. A small, bitter smile appeared. Credits to Mister and Misses Stalin. Wiping the grin away, she stared confusedly out the window, watching rolling hills fly by the car window, sighing heavily. Bound for boarding school, she was. Her parents had tried to convince her it was for her own good; that it was for the intellectually gifted, and she belonged here. Code for: there are less hoodlums and troublemakers. Less friends, in essence.

Groaning and banging her head against the seat, Lorelai closed her icy blue eyes. And they hadn't even bothered to see her off! It was early morning, and her parents hadn't even bothered to wake up and say good bye before shipping their daughter off to some hick-town. The school she was bound for was called 'Paladin Youth Academy.' She smirked tartly again, for her vocabulary wasn't as limited as many assumed. Paladin. Guardian. Jail. Hell. The words repeated in her mind as she drifted off to sleep, images of thick iron bars and starchy uniforms playing in her mind. Just as sleep enveloped her, she reached a melodramatic hand to the ceiling, causing a befuddled look from the _driver_.

"Good-bye cruel world, I will miss you so." She uttered in a mixture of mock agony and a whine, finally drifting off to sleep. A few more hours, and hell would be more of a reality than she could have guessed.


	2. Baseballs and Photographs

PYA Spells Jail 

Chapter One

Baseballs and Photographs

The day had finally come. The day Luke Danes left behind the dreary life at Stars Hollow and made his triumphant way to the Paladin Youth Academy: for talented youth. So, Luke wasn't exactly intellectually skilled; though he wasn't stupid. But they had just started a baseball team. And baseball just happened to be a thing he had a knack for--and thus he had been drafted, so to speak. Climbing into his father's rickety pickup truck, slinging his bags into the back seat. Tapping his knee in a habitual nervous gesture, Luke watched his father hop into the car, and turn the key. With a sputtering '_whhhrrrr'_ the car started up the lights behind the steering with flickered on. Giving his father a rare grin, and receiving a solacing knee squeeze in return, Luke turned forwards, and away they went. 

Right before his very eyes the world he knew so well disappeared behind the truck, and Luke didn't look back. Of course he had friends, he was sixteen--every sixteen year old had friends. But he could see them over the summer. And the only one that he couldn't do without seeing, his girlfriend, was coming along with him. Rachel. A warm,easy smile enveloped his rough face as he drifted into thoughts of his most recent girl. Surprising to his friends, the infamous one-week Danes had stuck with this one. It would be a month in two weeks. Cocking his head to the side, he looked out the window, blaring sunshine meeting his gaze. 

That was a sign, right? Adjusting his red Stars Hollow baseball cap absently, Luke turned his CD player on, trying to drown out his own thoughts. Rachel was attending because of smarts, and their new photography course. Tapping his fingers on his thigh to the beat, and bobbing his head slightly, Luke began to drift off to sleep, for it was barely 6:00. Earlier you got there, the better room you got. His dad had so graciously decided to drive his son up. Wary eyes shifted over his father's scruffy figure with concern as Luke watched his old man deftly finger the wheel. 

Something was wrong. 

Nothing obvious, for he couldn't put his finger on it. Just...something was off, awkward, different. His father had changed. He didn't know why. They had once been so close, more friend than father, his dad. Now they were still close, but not as. And he was always going off for weeks at a time to some unknown place. A year or so ago, Luke had wondered if perhaps he was having an affair. But the thought sickened him, and besides, he knew not a couple happier than his father and mother. Not one. Except... 

Except he and Rachel. 


	3. Biker Boots Vs Baseball Caps

**A/N: Firstly, looking at my history with fanfics, do any of you really think I'd ship Luke and Rachel? I cringe just thinking about it. And, also, just for those of you who are annoyed by this kind of distorted timeline--I know Lorelai and Chris supposedly knew eachother at the age of at least fourteen, but, for the sake of plot, none of you know that. Correct? Correct. BTW, Review response are at ze bottom.**

PYA Spells Jail

Chapter 3

Biker Boots Vs. Baseball Caps

"Welcome to the Paladin Youth Academy, Miss Gilmore..." There was a momentary pause, and Lorelai took the second to make an unnaturally loud popping sound with her gum, amused by the principals wince. _Welcome to hell, Miss Gilmore._ "Anyway, we're very pleased to have you here. Your parents are good friends of mine and..." Ah. That was it. Totally tuning out the principals nonsense as she slung her bags over her shoulders and followed her to the door. That must have been why she'd been accepted. Her parents had donated money and befriended the staff. It was almost laughable.

Over the past years, living as a Gilmore in the lap of luxury did have its perks. Lorelai had mastered the art of not listening, but making the speaker think she was. Handy in any lectures Adolpha decided to give her--or Social Studies class. Honestly, the latter was less likely. Nodding and smiling, Lorelai laughed at all the right seconds, and took all of the opportunities to roll her eyes at the blathering bulldog-like Principal. Meanwhile, she took the time to look around at all of the students rushing around the school campus. Prep. Prep. Jock. Nerd. Geek. Band Geek. Prep. Prep. Prep.

Unnatural, it looked, all of the students in their navy blue bottoms and stiff white shirts. Not a hint of originality...at first. And then, to her relief, she spotted a group of boys joking around and torturing a staff member. Leaning against the railing casually, she took the opportunity to look who seemed like the leader up and down, listening for a name. Her eyes were pleased, for he was handsome enough, with a head of curly brown hair cut short and blue as unusual as hers. His dress too set him apart, for he had added a leather jacket over top, and shoes normally worn for riding motor cycles on his feet. Definitely potential Gilmore territory. Nodding impassively at the principal as she spoke again, Lorelai strained to hear a name.

Christopher.

Chris.

She liked it. However, Lorelai didn't have time to escape before she was being pulled by her elbow down the hallway by the principal in a companionable way. They stopped occasionally, to meet more teachers who spoke of nothing but her 'lovely' parents. Funny. Lorelai would hardly call overprotective, overbearing, over-everything Richard and Emily lovely. But then again, she was so far proving herself the bane of their existence. Turning her head slightly to the side, she watched the students in the hallways with mild interest. Blue. Black. White. Blue. Black. White. It looked like some kind of freakish zebra parading the halls, the students were so uniform. Blue. Black...Red? Lorelai raised an eyebrow, eyes following the spot of red as it approached. Obviously a new student as well, for the boy lacked a uniform as well.

Immediately Lorelai decided this place might not be _so_ Bad, because she'd spotted two guys already who she could genuinely call godly. Hot. She licked her lips, a small smirk on her face as she trailed her eyes down the boy. He stopped at a locker a few feet from her. Perfect. His hair was almost as dark as hers, thin brown curls protruding from under his red baseball cap. She couldn't help but think how much better it would look if he wore it backwards. His jaw was square and determined, and she felt her heart flutter as he turned and gave her a quick grin. Nice eyes, too. The boy flicked his sunglasses down, the left side of his mouth pulling up in a lopsided grin, still staring at her flirtatiously.

In mock modesty, Lorelai dropped her eyes, biting her lower lip. There was something about him that seemed so familiar. Dependent, sturdy, reliable. But that was just his appearance. And she had to say, that sleeveless shirt definitely improved his appearance. A baseball player, she surmised, as he tucked a glove in his locker with a muscular arm. Jocks are good. Suddenly, her mild flirting was interrupted by the Principal, and this time Lorelai couldn't help but glare slightly. Besides a cocked eyebrow, the principal--Mrs. Lemins--didn't seem to notice. Lorelai didn't get the Mrs. part. Who would marry someone who resembled so closely a bulldog?

"All right, Lorelai dear. You've got some free time before the first class, when you and the other new students will come to my office for an orientation. Go Socialize!" The principal announced with her usual unnecessary perkiness. Lorelai nodded, feigning amiability, before turning around to again see the boy in the red baseball cap. However, her sprightly smile quickly fell, a scowl taking up residence on her pretty face.

He was gone.

She was just about to depart into the seas of strange faces when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Turning around in surprise, she was pleased to find the arm coated in leather. Spinning around with a certain grace, Lorelai put on her usual flirty smile, sure it was that Chris guy she'd spotted earlier. Dropping her blue eyes to the ground, she noticed his boots. Big, shiny, studded, black, biker boots. Raising a coy eyebrow, she met his gaze, tilting her head to the side questioningly. "And to what do I owe the company of Harley Davidson himself?"

Chris laughed softly, dropping his hand from her arm and tucking his hands in his leather pockets. Lorelai put her finger into her curly black hair, twirling it around her index digit absently. "Oh, not much, just a name. Are you new here? I don't recognize you."

"Lorelai Gilmore." She responded plainly, smiling up at him. He was a good deal taller than her, about three inches, which she wasn't used to. She was always the tall one. A pleasant change. "Yeah, I'm new to PYA, my parents wanted me away from the 'hoodlums'. What's your story, the bike shop tire of someone sleeping on the bikes?"

"As a matter of fact, the bike shop misses me. I got in here on pure smarts--with baseball as a backup, of course. I'm Christopher by the way."

"Christopher?" Lorelai raised a questioning eyebrow, ignoring his outstretched hand and walking around him, careful to brush her shoulder against his chest. These little mind games were so simple with men, they were all the same. Stopping a few feet from him, Lorelai turned around, hands on her hips "_Just_ Christopher? Is that like Cher?"

"Of course." Was all he responded, taking to a brisk stride, and they walked in silence side by side, until the bell rang. Chris looked around, as if alarmed, and Lorelai had not failed to notice that he hadn't taken his eyes off of her the whole time. Mission accomplished. "Shit! I've got to get to class, I'll see you later?"

"Possibly." Keep him dangling. She shrugged impassively.

"Great, after class, then. See you, Lor." He squeezed her shoulder gently before jetting off in the other direction, and Lorelai watched papers and people flying in his wake. Opposing her original thoughts, she'd been here only hours and sparked the interest of the type of person her parents despised. Lorelai had befriended yet another 'hoodlum.' Chuckling to herself, Lorelai strode towards the principals office in a lackadaisical manner. After all, what's wrong with being fashionably late?

**To My Reviewers:**

BluJPlover: Well, **duh**, of course LL are meant to be! XD  
Muffin Is Injured: You rock my socks, as always, Muffin.  
magic cheese: Okays, thanks for reviewing, here's ze update :D  
BostonJunkie: See response to BluJPlover  
gottalovethegilmores: Thanks :)  
lukelorelai-en: I know you've read my stories, so, it's kind of easy to surmise where it'll end up XD Thanks for reading, as always :D


	4. And There He Was

**A/N: In case it's not apparent, I'm in the mood to write some Java Junkie stuff--the faster I complete the unmentionable ships of Chris/Lorelai and Luke/Rachel, the faster I get to the good stuff XD Thanks for all the reviews! Also, if anyone's interested in being a beta reader, I may be interested in getting one. Or a puppy. I dunno yet--PM me if you're itnerested.**

PYA Spells Jail

Chapter 4

And There He Was

Slipping in the room in what she prayed was unnoticeable, Lorelai winced as the Principal greeted her with an icy grin. Honestly, did she have her low-jacked or what? Offering her best apologetic smile, Lorelai slunk into her seat. "Sorry, I was held up in the hallway." Obviously she'd done something good, because the principal merely nodded and handed her a folder brimming with papers, and went on with a long list of rules, regulations, and miscellaneous paraphernalia. Lorelai took the opportunity to look over the other new students. There was one in particular, she hoped to find.

And there he was.

Surprisingly, Lorelai found that he had managed to remain fully clothed in his baseball cap and sunglasses. And even more shocking, she noticed that he had his sun glasses down around his nose, and was looking at her with something of an amused grin. Lorelai pretended not to see him for the second, dropping her eyes. There was something different about this. She was always so forward and confident when it came to guys. But this one--she wasn't sure. And she hadn't even spoken to him. Well, that of course would have to be remedied. Pretending to be taking notes, Lorelai penned a sloppy note to the baseball cap boy, darting her keen eyes to him, for he was still staring at her.

She mouthed the words 'take it' with defined articulation, noticing a glimmer of something in his eyes, but she couldn't quite tell what. He offered a nod _to the principal_. Had he not seen her? She began to get annoyed. But then she figured it out, when he raised his hand and asked to be excused to the bathroom. Giving her a cryptic wink, he grabbed his bag and left the room. Lorelai took this as a sign that he wanted her to follow. Waiting about five minutes, she raised her hand as well, and too was granted permission. Smiling sweetly, she flipped her black hair over her shoulders and grabbed her purse, hurrying out the door.

And there he was.

Leaning against a locker with an all-knowing grin on his face, the baseball cap boy greeted her with a raised eyebrow, still not speaking. Tucking the note back in her purse, Lorelai walked over to him, the clicking of her shoes seeming unrealistically loud. Flipping her hair yet again with the toss of her head, she fixed her blue eyes on his, waiting for him to say something. But he didn't. What was with this?

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You new here too?"

"Apparently." He quirked an eyebrow, gesturing to the meeting going on without them.

"Oh. Me too." Yet again, he gave her that 'well, duh' look, rolling his eyes jokingly. Lorelai was unpleasantly tongue-tied. "I'm Lorelai Gilmore, what's your name?" _So first grade, Gilmore._

"Luke."

"Nice to meet you Luke."

"Likewise." Now it was Lorelai who raised an eyebrow, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, monosyllabic man, does your vocabulary extend upon the usual greetings?" She quipped quickly, her eyes narrowing slightly. This was not going how she had expected. She had expected a repeat of the boys in her school, tripping over themselves to get to her. Not the other way around. But then again, she was tripping. She was falling. Flat on her face, into a vat of tar. And then into a bucket of feathers.

Luke shrugged, eying her through shaded lenses. She certainly was a pretty one, this Lorelai, he noted mentally. Her face was round, curving to a point at her chin, and her eyes were a most intriguing blue, that almost made him dizzy. Her hair was masterfully done, curled in loose black tendrils that fell an inch or two below her shoulders. She was no moron, either, which was a change from his home town. Although he loved Stars Hollow, very few would be able to define monosyllabic. But none of this was apparent on his face--and besides, he quickly chased any ideas of her beauty from his mind. Rachel. Think _Rachel_.

"Fine. So, Boo Radley, since we're both new, do you think you'd like to sit with me at lunch? We can collaberate--we'll have them old PYA students wishing they'd never come back." Lorelai joked in her usual fashion. This time she caught his mild confusion, tilting her head to the side inquiringly. Luke dropped the feeling from his face, tilting his head to match her own peculiar position.

"What's this for?" Was all he could think to say, his usual wit taken away with forced thoughts of his girlfriend. Right. Yeah. _Girlfriend._

"I dunno Gem, I did't want mist' Radley to see me so I hid behind t'tree. M'neck got stuck this way." By now, Luke was so lost it was almost comedic. He had not read _To Kill A Mocking Bird_, and was so confused, he grunted in aggrivation.

"I thought I was monosyllabic man? Or, Lorelai, are you as forgetful as confusing?" Lorelai put on a mock surprised face, covering her mouth shaped like an 'o' with her hand, gasping melodramatically. Taking a few tentative steps back, she pointed at him, arm outstreched, hopping up and down a few times teasingly. Luke glowered.

"It speaks!"

"Who's Boo Radley?"

"You need to read more."

"You need to speak coherently."

"Ah, so you do read. You know what coherently means."

"Credits to Stars Hollow Elementary spelling curiculim."

"Indeed."

"Indeed what?"

She shrugged. "Seemed like a fun thing to say." Her tongue poked out of the side of her mouth in a quirky way, teasing him. Mocking him. Making it almost painful for him to hold in the laughter. Her blue eyes sparkled, and his reflected the gleam, and for a moment, they stayed, just staring. Trying to understand what was going on in the others head, trying to become a mind reader, just to know what the fascinatingly unusual person in front of them was talking about--what was running through their heads. Tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, Lorelai raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Gem, so are we eating together or not?"

Luke shrugged, deciding it better to ignore her mind-blowing banter. He could hardly process her first joke before she began on the second, and by the eigth, he had lost all hopes of surfacing the sea of pop-culture cracks. "I suppose." He answered, turning to go back inside. He stopped, holding the door handle, head tilted to the side in the same way she had been only minutes ago. Something again, unreadable, passed over his features, before he opened the door a crack. "Who's Boo Radley?" He repeated, quirking an eyebrow, which was hidden by a falling piece of curly hair.

"Young Jedi be you, teach you my ways I will."

"I think I'll check the library. But, Yoda, what does one get when they decode the twisted ways of your mind?" Lorelai smiled, walking around and placing a hand on the side of the door. Before slipping inside, she ran a finger along the brim of his hat, trailing it down his face, in small circles around the buttons of his shirt, all the way smiling at his awkwardness.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." And with that, she was gone, leaving a confused,red-facedLuke holding the door.


	5. Chess

**A/N: AH! Three chapters in one day--somebody call the record books, I want my name in those shiny books! WOOT! Okay. Well, just so you guys know, I tend to swing in and out of moods. If I feel like writing, I'll take advantage and on average will update three or four times a day. But, then, I'll fall out of it and you may have to wait a bit XP Still looking for a beta reader. Or a puppy. A mix between the two would be wicked sweet :D Reviewer responses follow, as always.**

PYA Spells Jail

Chapter 5

Chess

Luckily, her second entrance into the new student orientation was more conspicuous than the first, for no one even looked her way as she sat in a chair right next to the door. There was a smug grin on her face as she realized Luke was still holding the door. Making a boy fall for you was much like chess; go around the board, flirt around. And then, once your pieces were in order, you cornered him. Check. Right now Lorelai was still moving her knight from square to square: she had captured his bishop. But now wasn't the time for analogies; Luke had reentered, a subtle blush creeping along his prominent cheek bones. How funny. Normally, Lorelai was seriously turned off by boys who blushed. But, on Luke, it looked so cute her smug smile shifted to something softer as she watched him walk to his seat.

Her icy blue eyes narrowed noticeably when he sat down next to a curly haired girl who was almost creepy skinny, wearing a black camera bag about her waist. He whispered something to her, and she smiled and giggled, causing her eyes to turn to mere slits. _This_ wouldn't do. It wouldn't do at all. So, as soon as the bulldog called Mrs. Lemins allowed them to talk amongst themselves, Lorelai took the opportunity to go down and see Rhett Butler with his...she coughed to herself, hiding a smile. That wasn't particularly nice. Blowing a strand of her dark hair from her pretty face, her blue eyes fell upon Luke, standing with his arm around skinny girl's shoulders. A certain determination gleamed in the depths of her eyes, jaw jutting out.

First, she made a point to attract his attention. Obviously if that girl was his girlfriend, he wouldn't want to let on that Lorelai had totally been flirting with him. So, he probably wouldn't show any recognition if a mild interaction took place. Walking down past him, she brushed her shoulder against his back gently, but never stopped to look or slowed in pace. Immediately she felt those gorgeous beryl eyes upon her back, simultaneously adding an extra spring to her step, and swaying her hips. She was a master at this; flirting was her art, which, when you thought about it, was rather pathetic. Her powder-blue T-shirt rode up slightly on her back, exposing just under an inch of her pale skin. In her minds eye, she imagined his face; that dreamy, 'what the heck just happened?' smirk all guys got when anything remotely erotic took place.

Walking out of sight behind a group of other students, Lorelai risked a glance in his direction. Her eyes widened in surprise, however, when she noticed he was staring right at her. And not in the dumbfounded way she had hoped, but in an obnoxiously superior way. Like he knew exactly what she was doing. However, it wasn't the cockiness of his gaze that made her skin crawl, but how he was able to look at her. He was leaning over the skinny girl, mouth next to her ear, whispering something. But that wasn't the worst of it. The girl's hands were wrapped possessively around his middle, fingers splayed about his back. And his hands--scandalous! She almost hoped that Mrs. Lemins would say something about keeping your hands to yourself.

But in reality, his hands were merely on her hips.

Resisting the urge to stamp her foot like a spoiled child, Lorelai merely put on her best face, eyebrows lowering and rippling slyly, her gaze meeting his with a certain fire, a fire that blazed as he smiled. Lorelai was not one used to being put in the back seat for a girlfriend. This was unheard of. Pulling the side of her mouth up in a coy grin, she turned her head quickly, causing a melodramatic swishing of her hair. Lorelai decided to place her bishop before the queen. She had to get to the king somehow, correct? When she reached Luke and the unnamed queen, they had parted, and she was talking animatedly to his seemingly characteristic arid nodding.

"Hey there, Boo." Lorelai said, her voice slightly hushed as she came to the side of them, standing almost in between them, tucking her hands in her back pockets and rocking back on her heals. Immediately, she noticed a shift in Luke's expression. Something between annoyance, anger, embarrassment...She almost felt bad and was about to walk away when she noticed something else. That peculiar expression she had yet to put her finger on but had already spotted thrice. "Who's this?"

"Hi Lorelai. This is Rachel." He responded dryly, gesturing to Rachel and placing a hand on her arm. There was a certain hesitancy in his words that made Lorelai raise an eyebrow, something that made her sense he was holding back on calling her his girlfriend. And her suspicion was confirmed with the vexation that flickered across Rachel's thin features. Lorelai extended a slender hand, her menagerie of silver bracelets tinkling pleasantly. She smiled, and Rachel returned the favor. Though, Lorelai may have imagined it, through gritted teeth.

"Nice to meet you, Lauren. How do you two know each other?" Rachel responded casually, her eyes flickering when she mentioned Lorelai's 'name.' Still, Lorelai's pleasant expression didn't waver, which caused a bemused smirk on Luke's park. Or maybe, if you were Rachel, his name was Lincoln...or Larkin...or...she was overdoing it, now.

"Actually, it's Lorelai. I really don't know Gem here real well, we just met today, as a matter of fact." Lorelai turned her focus to Luke, smiling innocently. She was playing with fire here, and it was tickling her fingers as she spoke. "Soooo, John has a Yoko?" Lorelai stated, causing an internal battle in Luke. A smile and laugh was just screaming to get out. The corners of his mouth twitched slightly, but he dropped his head and the smile never came. That, by the way, had been an insult. When she was a few years younger, Lorelai had had a mad crush on John Lennon. And, she hated Yoko for more reasons than marrying her future husband. Her music sucked.

Rachel tilted her head to the side, leaning against Luke. He put his arm around her shoulder, giving Lorelai a somewhat bashful glance, which made her smile all the more. "What do you keep calling him?" She questioned, a note of annoyance creeping into her tone.

"Boo Radley. Gem..." She shrugged, sticking her tongue out like she had before, which also caused that strange flash of feeling over Luke's handsome face. "What ever I feel like. John Lennon was also used, I recall. I've yet to call him anything from Gone with the Wind." Luke cast his eyes to the ground, causing his sunglasses to flop slightly. She preferred him without sunglasses; she could see his ultramarine eyes then, which she rather liked. And, again, the strange thought that he would look much better if that red baseball cap was backwards crossed her mind. Running a hand through her hair and ruffling it, Lorelai smirked.

It was unusual that no Gone with the Wind references had been made. She had a tendency to veer towards the classics, because most had read them before. And Gone with the Wind was particularly easy to parody. She had used it only mentally, which hardly constituted as using it at all. Rachel again looked borderline furious, and Lorelai pretended not to notice. The queen opened her mouth to speak, and Lorelai could already see the words To Kill a Mockingbird forming on her mauve lipstick lips. Reaching a hand up to signal a stop, Lorelai gave a conspiratione wink to Luke, clicking her tongue.

"No, no! Don't tell him what it's from. That's for the jedi here to figure out; he knows what's at stake." A sprightly smile formed, and she walked away, almost laughing with the mental picture of Luke's blush and Rachel's confused face. Stopping suddenly, she called over her shoulder. "Forget I did. Starwars references were made."

**To my reviewers:**

JAVAJUNKiE011: Glad you like it, m'dear :) A few hours quick enough for you?  
Menghis: heh. see first response XD  
Ronata: _was_? I'm getting the vibe that someone's sticking a fork in me.  
Muffin Is Injured: Oooooh, y'know, the whole reason I decided to overlook my low tolerance for multiple part stories is because methinks younger look is majorly smexy. No, I took my socks off. But, quite literally, they're being rocked. I'm listenin' to Good Charlotte XD

Everyone else:D Glad you reviewed, thanks so much! It really keeps me going, as you see XD Sorry, I have a short attention span, so I'll normally reply to three or four reviews. Lest my fingers fall off from exaustion.


	6. Caffeine Kills

**A/N: I've gone a bit museless. So, updates will be a mite more sporadic until my muse returns from god knows where. Thank you soooo much for all of the reviews! I love reviews :) ! Now, for the important stuff. I need help with the plot...I've got many ideas, but if I make it that long, it'll surely be abandoned. So, I'm gonna list the ideas I do have, and you can in your comments or Pms, tell me which ones you like, and make additional suggestions/elaborate, if you like.**

**A Party...A class project (Luke and Lorelai work together)...School Camping Trip (winkwink)...I had sooo many more before I started typing. -.-**

Officially, even though it was her only class besides the orientation so far, Lorelai declared lunch her favorite. The students were allowed to eat outside, and in the sunny weather, it was a welcomed experience. And to put the cherry on the cake--the icing in the cookie--the knight on the board, she had discovered that Chris did not share her lunch period. So, she could work on warring Luke down without the fear of losing Harley Davidson. She had already met most of PYA's male population, but had narrowed her pickings down to two. Biker boots or baseball caps? Truthfully, she thought that those two accessories would make a very hot outfit, but that was just one of her twisted fantasies. 

Popping open the top to a can of Cherry Coke, Lorelai took a few sips, her eyes scanning the students, narrowed over the can's top. Today Luke said he'd sit with her. And although she felt slightly childish, she had been watching he and Rachel. She didn't have lunch with them either. Sitting down and leaning into the crooked trunk of an oak tree, Lorelai waited, all the while contemplating a fun new name to call him by. She hadn't been reading a lot lately, so books were nearly impossible. Movies would be hard, too, because she mostly watched TV. Okay, so, reference to television shows. Get it? Got it? Good. Just as she had been mulling over ways to allow a Full House reference, Luke gave her a brief wave and awkwardly made his way to her, sitting down with a brown bag in hand. 

"Boo Radley strikes again!" She murmured playfully, resisting the urge to comment on a brown bag lunch. Tousling her dark hair, her mouth curled into a smile as she unwrapped her sandwich, taking a small bite. Luke rolled his eyes in response, his sunglasses no longer visible. That was exactly what currently left her tongue tied, his eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but shut it quickly for the words had flown from her head. Her eyes dropped in slight embarrassment. "So, what's Yoko's name again?" 

"Rachel." 

"Robin, got it. What's the story?" 

"_Rachel._" 

"So you've said." Lorelai raised an eyebrow, feeling like she was digging herself deeper and deeper into a hole. He didn't look at all amused. No, no, he did, kind of. In a grudging way, his features were arranged in such away that Lorelai could well see he _was_ amused. But he didn't want to be. And this was only the beginning; master of flirtation strikes again! Ha. She was now completely overusing her jokes. Even mentally it sounded redundant. Luke grunted in response, pulling a sandwich almost identical to Lorelai's out and taking a bite. Lorelai raised an eyebrow. "What's on the sandwich, par'ner?" 

"Food." He replied dryly, mimicking her quirked eyebrow to perfection. Lorelai responded with a mocking roll of her icy eyes. 

"Tune in next time for the return of Monosyllabic Man and his sidekick, Captain Obvious!" She joked, taking another sip of her Cherry Coke. Luke responded with his repetitive roll of the eyes, adjusting his baseball cap. "Want some?" Lorelai asked as casually as she could, holding the can of Coke out to him, her smile threatening to widen with each second. Unfortunately, he rebuffed her with a disgusted noise, pushing the can gently towards her, his fingers brushing against hers. Something like a spark shot through her, causing an almost disastrous soda spill, but she contained it. He too had a reaction much like touching a hot stove, hand jerking away quickly. 

Luke shoved away a surprised expression, a glower taking up residence on his features. "Haven't you ever heard of _germs_? And with all that caffeine--you might as well build a coffin right now." He responded satirically. Lorelai almost choked on the gulp of Cherry Coke, making a strangled noise before collapsing so her head was on her folded knees. Then she burst into laughter. Little did she know how usual this routine would become, years forward. "What is your problem?" 

Lorelai lifted her head up, giving him an amused look, but before she spoke, he shot her a disapproving glare, which made her double over with laughter yet again. 

"You're crazy." He told her plainly, taking a swig of his milk and staring at her with something akin to fascination. 

"How do...How do you figure?" She managed, feeling as if her stomach were to split open. Calming herself, she lifted the can to her lips slowly, eyeing him mockingly the whole while. The simple act of drinking from a can was made to be more than just an annoyance; Lorelai dipped her tongue into the hole slowly, tasting the sweet beverage, before actually taking a drink. Licking her lips slowly, she watched his reaction. He stirred, hands fumbling in his lap, and he avoided eye contact for a moment or two, before he seemed to forget the last few minutes and resumed his aloofness. 

"I figure anyone who can retain as much useless knowledge and quips as you must either be insane, or have no life." He responded slowly, as if pointing out the obvious, leaning back on his hands. 

"And why not the latter?" 

"Because you must have a life, you're too pretty not to." And _check._ Her queen advanced, and stood waiting to make a move before his king on the metaphorical game board. She smiled, suddenly feeling something odd; embarrasment. That was new. Not like, mortification, but something not too far from modesty. Which wasn't one of her characteristics. Her eyes met his, her lips curved upwards in a sultry smile. "Er...I-I mean, y'know." He recovered quickly, wringing his hands yet again. 

This time, though, Luke met her gaze. 

Something strange shot through both, some foreign emotion stirred in their stomachs.It was so strange, this feeling, and neither was able to recognize it, though for near five minutes they sat staring at each other, at a loss for anything and everything. Then, finally, Luke summoned up the initiative to speak. 

**A/N: I had to end it here, I was nearing atrocious writing quality.** **XP**


	7. To the Batcave, Robin!

**A/N: Sorry for the delayed updates; I haven't had much free time, I've got a Physics final coming up, and I suck up a storm in the science area -.- But, Muffin, I think Imma take your idea: sounds like fun :P So, there's gonna be a party. I'm too lazy to look, but, whomever suggested that Chris & Luke end up working together (if I'm not hallucinating) for a school project, methinks I'll use it. S'all for now ; Thanks so much for the reviews; it makes my day to have full mailbox. AND! DUCKY! OMG WOW! LOVED THE REVIEW! This is just kind of a filler, until I get a chance to post something better, longer, and that has a point.**

"Hey, a couple of the guys on the baseball team are having a party tonight. A back to school thing; you wan'na go?" Luke finally asked, though, his voice was lacking the confident tone it normally held. Lorelai raised a mocking eyebrow, sticking out her tongue and biting it between her teeth. 

"Are you asking me out? What happened to Riquette?" She responded dryly, rolling her eyes towards the school. Luke sighed heavily, shaking his head no. It was obvious he had meant the sigh as a 'give it up' notion, but there seemed to be something else there, too, something he wasn't admitting to. 

"_Rachel_, Lorelai, _Rachel._ And, no, I'm not asking you out. I'm inviting you to come to a party that just so happens to be the one I'm going to. At eight o' clock, I'll give you the address later; don't be late." Luke stated, slight annoyance in his voice. Pulling himself to his feet, he tossed his milk carton into the bag, looking at her pointedly. "Be nice to _Robin_." 

"See you at the Batcave, then, Batman." Lorelai quipped quietly, giving him a flirty wave as he walked away. Her queen was inching its way along; it might as well have been a date, he'd phrased it as such. And he'd called her pretty, that meant something, right? It had to. Biting her lip in anticipation, Lorelai threw away the remnants of her lunch, and walked inside just as the bell rang, mentally reliving the lunch in her mind. 

Now that was odd. 

Why was she doing that? It seemed like she had missed something during their meeting; something painfully obvious that anyone watching would notice right away, but that she had overlooked. But there was more to her reminiscing than strategy. She actually found some form of pleasure in it. Rubbing her hands together, Lorelai hurried to her class, realizing her hand still tingled pleasantly from his touch. 

_That_ was odd. 


End file.
